1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite switch, and more particularly, to a composite switch best suitably usable to control a video game machine in playing a video game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, the Japanese Publication of unexamined Utility Model Application No. 62-62730 discloses a switch assembly destined primarily for use with a TV game machine, comprising a joystick rotatable about its axis when the switch assembly is operated, swivel member supporting the joystick at the middle portion thereof freely tiltably, guide plate secured to the upper surface of the bearing member with a spacer provided between them to define a space between them and having formed in the center thereof a guide hole which receives the bottom end portion of the joystick and guides it in tilting directions, and a plurality of switches provided in the space between the guide plate and bearing member and secured to the lower surface of the guide plate, each of the switches having an actuating lever and the switches being disposed to selectively be pressed on the actuating lever thereof by the tilted joystick.
Recently, as more and more complicated TV games are developed for use in TV game machines, a joystick provided with a thumb switch or trigger switch which can be turned on and off by the user with the fingers has been demanded which could give a shock or vibration or similar to the finger of a user playing the game. Such a shock or vibration will effectively give greater fun to the game player. Under these circumstances, if the joystick is rotated about its axis when the user operates the switch assembly in playing a TV game, the position of the thumb and trigger switches will be varied. In this case, the thumb or trigger switch cannot be operated easily and positively, and harnesses led out from the thumb or trigger switch will possibly be broken.